Guy Graham
Guy Graham is a character from the animated series Disney's Doug. He serves as a secondary antagonist and is Doug Funnie's rival for Patti. Family Although it is unknown who Guy's parents are, he thinks of Mr. Bluff as a father figure. He has an older brother named Ethan Graham. Friends Although Guy mainly prefers to be in the company of his eighth graders, most notably Sally and Cassandra Bleem, he has his fair share of seventh/sixth grade friends as well. Patti Mayonnaise would be considered his closest seventh grade friend, even if their friendship mostly revolves around trying to woo her. The two manages to hang out as strictly platonic friends, even if Guy would highly prefer the opposite. Still, he knows the only way he could finally win her heart is start off as friends. His other seventh grade acquaintances include Skeeter Valentine, Beebe Bluff, Roger Klotz, and sometimes even Doug Funnie. Guy's closest friend by far would have to be Mr. Bluff. Despite their age gap, the two remain extremely close and share something of father and son relationship. Guy deeply admires Mr. Bluff and often spends time with him on his boat and is even a member of his exclusive club called "The Future Captains of Industry". Guy wishes he become the man Mr. Bluff is and hopes to someday follow in his footsteps and it is obvious that Mr. Bluff loves Guy and treats him like the son he never had. Relationships Perhaps, the most obvious romantic interest for Guy is Patti Mayonnaise. He loved her since he met her in "Doug's Big Panic" in which he excitedly asked Skeeter Valentine "WHO-OO IS THAT?". Ever since that he had a rather large crush on her, he would grab every opportunity to talk to her or score a date with her. He just didn't want to give up on such a unique and beautiful girl like Patti, even if she was a year or two younger than him. The two even had dates quite a few times in the series, Patti just didn't see him as a romantic interest like he saw her. However, it took forever for him to finally realize it. He immediately stopped pursuing her near the end of the series when realized Doug Funnie was who she really wanted, because behind his egotistical ways, he's a true gentleman. Others whom Guy shared romantic feelings is Cassandra Bleem, the most popular girl in Beebe Bluff middle school, although their relationship was never shown on screen, the two did have relationship before Guy set his sights on Patti. Sally, his co news editor also seems to have a bit of a crush on him, although the two have never gotten together. Personality While Guy has an ego the size of Bluffington itself, he has more layers to his personality than his conceited spirit. He is by far the most energetic, enthusiastic, and hyperactive character that has ever stepped foot on the show. Guy has the ability of making the most bland and perfectly normal thing seem like the biggest thing that has ever hit Bluffington. Doug is envious of this quality Guy possesses and feels that this makes Patti think of him as less interesting than Guy. It is unknown if Guy knows how much this annoys Doug, but it is likely he is aware. Another quirk of Guy's personality worth noting is his continuous use of slang to make his speech pattern more interesting. It is rare Guy to make it through a sentence without using some sort of slang such as "kickin'", "slammin'", "faboo", calling Holidays by alternative names such as "Heart Day", calling his friends by nicknames such as "Doug-ster", and using the word "BANG" when he gets excited. These traits are one of the reasons Guy is such an interesting character. Another trait that separates Guy from other villains is his cheerful attitude and (most of the time) friendly disposition. Before he figured out Doug's resentment toward him, he treated Doug not as an enemy but was actually pretty sociable toward him. He never actually tried harming Doug, even though he eventually figured out that Doug didn't exactly care for him and developed a slightly more cold attitude toward him. Behind his sunny demeanor, Guy has villainous flaws. He has rather large ego and often looks down on younger students of the middle school and often refers to them as "kids" and "babies", except for Patti due to his crush on her. He refuses to take part in anything considered childlike and uncool. His reputation is important to him and he believes being the "mature" eighth grade he is makes him popular. He is very ambitious and competitive to a fault and when he sets his mind on something NO ONE can get in his way. He is an extremely hard worker and self motivator and he doesn't stop until every news page is perfect and makes very impressive grades in school. Guy is VERY vain and never skips an opportunity to take a lingering glance at himself in any reflective surface. He always has to make sure his appearance is perfect and sometimes this trait has caused him to miss out on a lot of things. For example, once at Beebe Bluff's pool party he refused to swim and feared he would wet his hair by doing so, and another time he skipped school due to having a bad hair day. He is very much aware of his handsome good looks and often uses them to reel Patti in. While Guy carries many villainous traits, he wouldn't exactly be considered a full blown villain, but more as an anti hero or rival. He is shown to be good underneath his arrogance and is quite misunderstood by many characters on the show. Appearance Guy is quite the handsome young man with pink/purple skin and darker purple hair. His skin is known to change colors on several occasions. For example on the series it is a hot pink tone, on the movie it's purple, and in the books based on the series it's a darker purple. Oddly enough, his skin is considered purple by the fandom even if it is pink most of the time. Guy's hair is medium purple with a bit of a poof to it and is heavily styled with gel and hair spray. It is unknown how Guy's hair looks naturally, but it is likely to be wavy judging by the wavy strand that falls above his ear. Either way, Guy cherishes his hair and always puts enormous effort it whether he's at a party hosted by the Bluff's or simply at Swirly's for an ice cream. Guy's facial features are quite delicate and attractive. His nose his rather small, his eyes are tiny and dark, and his face shape is slender and defined. It can be noted that Guy's face is extremely similar to Mr. Bluff's. Guy's figure is a bit different than the other Doug characters. His chest is wider and he lacks the noticeably scrawny arms, instead his arms are quite larger. It is possible he works out to impress Patti Mayonnaise. Guy's clothing style would best be described as preppy. His usual attire consists of a quarter length sleeved orange collared t-shirt with an argyle print, dark blue jeans, and brown loafers. However, he has alternate outfits, such as a brown and green jacket for the cold, a Future Captain's of Industry uniform, and several different tuxedos. Finally, another physical attribute of Guy is the pencil he always carries behind his ear, the funny thing is he never actually uses it. Alter Egos *The Golden Salmon: The Golden Salmon is Guy's most frequent role in Doug's Quailman comics, he is portrayed to have super strength and ability to shape shift, his catchphrase is "I swim against the currents of INJUSTICE". The Salmon's outfit consists of a yellow bodysuit, belt with GS written on the buckle, boots with fish eyes, yellow gloves and a cape in the shape of a salmon. He is frequently grinning brightly much like Guy and his smile is one of his key traits. One interesting fact is the Salmon's hair is orange and his skin is beige, unlike Guy's whose pink with purple hair. When Guy is not featured as the Salmon, he is seen as Rupert Shmoopert, a dashing reporter much like Guy himself who is actually the Salmon in disguise. He wears a blue tuxedo and makes articles such as "Quailman Photographed Without Underpants", "Quailman Leaves Mess", and "Quailman Pulls on Girl's Arm" to give the hero a bad reputation. Rupert's only way to disguise himself is by not smiling and ditching his hero uniform. Another alter ego of Guy is the Space Slug, which is another disguise. Although the slug does not have as big of a role as the Salmon and Rupert he appears occasionally. Role in Doug's 1st Movie Perhaps, Guy's largest role would be Doug's 1st Movie in which Guy is helping Mr. Bluff kill a monster named Herman Melville. The movie's plot consists of Doug coming up with plans to impress Patti only to result in failure because Guy and Mr. Bluff were working together and he put Doug's new friend a creature named Herman in danger. Guy is thrilled about the plan because he knows he will gain popularity from it, meanwhile giving Mr. Bluff positive publicity, especially since Mr. Bluff was already getting a bad reputation for polluting Lucky Duck Lake. Mr. Bluff has convinced Guy that by killing the creature he will be considered a hero. But once Guy writes an article about killing the monster in advance, he leaves the door open to his news office and Doug and Skeeter sees it. When they find out Herman is about to be killed, Doug and his friends quickly make a plan to save their friend which involves hiding Herman a display heart and using a fake monster as a replacement. Guy dramatically shouts that the so-called monster has been killed, even it wasn't really Herman. However, Guy finds out later that Doug and Skeeter brought the real monster to safety in Crystal Lake and looks bitter that he and Bluff's plan didn't work out the way he wanted. Guy is disgusted at how Doug and Skeeter could possibly be FRIENDS with such a "big, stinky lizard" and visibly gags at the thought. Guy's night is ruined once Patti sees his article he wrote and becomes angry toward him, Guy tries to change the subject and just leave but before he could anything else Patti pushes him in the lake, breaks up with him, and goes to talk to Doug. Guy sits in the lake, heartbroken and eventually walks away so Patti can be with Doug. Trivia *Guy won Beebe Bluff Middle School's perfect attendance award, however this wasn't proven to be true once Doug discovered he missed a week of school because his hair wasn't exactly perfect and another say to attend the boat race with Mr. Bluff. Guy's excuses were because he was reporting the boat race and because he was writing an article on proper hair care. *Guy wasn't originally named Guy until Guy Hadley came in to voice him. *Guy carries three things inside his pocket: A comb, a folding mirror, and a note that reads "Remember to share the magic of you". *Guy is the third character to have a crush on Patti. *Guy talks in a fast tone and sometimes it's difficult to keep up with everything he's saying. *Although, in Doug's 1st Movie the characters are angry at him for attempting to kill Herman, he didn't even meet Herman until the last few seconds before he and Patti's breakup, how did he even know Herman was friendly? So technically it didn't make sense for Patti to get angry toward him, for all Guy knew Herman could have been vicious. *Guy's favorite painting is the Mona Lisa. *Guy has a habit of repeating things more than once. *Whenever Guy puts too much pressure on himself or over works, he usually ends up sick. This was mentioned in Doug's Big Panic when got got spots all over his face and grew sick after practicing too much for his play. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kid villians Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Not completely evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Funny Movie Villains